Yo soy el rey
by okashira janet
Summary: Que Grimmjow siguiera vivo no lo molestaba, que Orihime le perdonara el pasado tampoco, pero que la sexta espada jugueteara con lo que era del rey… ¡eso sí que cabreaba a Kurosaki Ichigo! IchiHimeGrimm Oneshot


**YO SOY EL REY**

**Por Okashira Janet**

_Que Grimmjow siguiera vivo no lo molestaba, que Orihime le perdonara el pasado tampoco, pero que la sexta espada jugueteara con lo que era del rey… ¡eso sí que cabreaba a Kurosaki Ichigo! _

Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad del genial Tite Kubo, yo sólo utilizó a sus personajes para entretener. Advertencia, spoilers del manga.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Ichigo estaba sentado sobre un banco alto, a su lado Renji, con los brazos cruzados, golpeteaba con un pie en el suelo, no era para menos, la tensión se respiraba en el aire. Frente a ellos la sexta espada, Grimmjow, se mantenía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una pose de chico chulo que no hacía más que exasperarlos aún más.

Bien, en la presente situación quizás ya no eran enemigos, sin Aizen de por medio no había una verdadera necesidad de pelear, pero eso no dejaba de lado que los tres hombres intercambiaran miradas de advertencia.

—¡Muy bien chicos, muy bien! —Urahara alzó un dedito al cielo y sonrió como un niño pequeño—. Dado que Sexta Espada-kun va a estar de nuestro lado un tiempo…

—No estoy de su lado. —Grimmjow gruñó.

—Y preferiría que fuera un corto, muy corto tiempo. —Renji bufó y sus miradas al encontrarse en el aire parecieron arrojar chispas.

Ichigo se masajeó la cabeza, todo era muy confuso, pero las cosas habían pasado más o menos de la siguiente manera: Primero Orihime, Sado, Urahara y él habían acompañado a Nell a Hueco Mundo para rescatar a uno de sus amigos, luego él había tenido que salir pitando a la Sociedad de Almas porque (para variar) una nueva guerra se cernía sobre ellos, mientras eso pasaba de alguna manera Grimmjow había aparecido y los había ayudado durante su estancia en Hueco Mundo. Le había preguntado a Urahara cómo había ocurrido semejante cosa, fuera de que la última vez que había visto a Grimmjow éste estaba moribundo el hecho que los ayudara ya era en sí sospechoso.

—"Hice un trato con él". —Había exclamado el rubio infantilmente y se había negado a dar mayores explicaciones. Y eso los llevaba justo a ese punto, con todos hechos bola en la tienda de Urahara y un hostil joven de cabello celeste como centro de todas las miradas.

—Como decía, Sexta Espada-kun se quedara aquí así que lo mejor será que se quede en la casa de Inoue-san por ahora.

—¿Ah? —Orihime que había estado recargada en una mesa hasta el momento saltó enseguida adquiriendo un color rojizo, sus ojos grises se toparon de inmediato con la mirada celeste de Grimmjow.

—¿Algún problema mujer?

—¡N-no, no, ninguno! —Nerviosamente la joven manoteó en el aire.

—¿Qué? —Sin embargo Ichigo no era de la misma idea—. ¿Por qué con Inoue?

—Sé razonable Ichigo-kun, —Urahara colocó su abanico frente a su boca para que no se notara el movimiento de sus labios y se acercó al oído del shinigami sustituto—. No puedo dejarlo aquí, shinigamis y Arrancars no combinan.

—¡Pero Chad…!

—Si lo he colocado con Inoue-san es por una razón. —Hubo un pequeño brillo en los ojos del hombre—. Grimmjow-kun es violento, pero no lastimara a Inoue-san.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Ichigo preguntó desconfiado, pero Urahara sólo arqueó ambas cejas y miró en dirección a los muchachos, Grimmjow estaba cruzado de brazos frente a la chica, tan cerca que invadía su espacio personal y le exigía en malos términos que si no había nada más que decir se largaran de una vez. Inoue tartamudeaba y asentía nerviosamente.

—A mí me da la impresión de que la matara a las primeras de cambio. —Renji murmuró inquieto.

—No, —Rukia que había colocado dos dedos bajo su barbilla entrecerró un poco los ojos—, de hecho da la impresión de que él quiere asustarla a propósito.

—Exacto. —Urahara guiñó un ojo ante el desconcierto de todos los presentes—. A él le divierte Inoue-san.

—No creo que eso sea precisamente alentador. —Ishida cerró los ojos acomodándose las gafas mientras una vena latía de manera errática en su frente.

—Entonces andando. —La voz dura de Grimmjow sacó a todos de su momentánea discusión—. Este mundo humano me da hambre.

—¡Hai! —Orihime se colocó recta a su lado, con los ojos bien abiertos y echó a andar con los brazos y las piernas tan rígidos que parecía un robot. Grimmjow simplemente caminó a su lado, una mano enfundada en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra despeinándose descuidadamente el cabello.

Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Urahara colocó su abanico frente a él deteniéndolo y le regaló una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Ella estará bien, sabe cuidarse. —Ichigo frunció exageradamente el ceño mientras veía a la joven alejarse por la calle con su alto acompañante a un escaso metro de distancia. Orihime era una de las personas más extrañas que conocía, Grimmjow había sido uno de sus principales enemigos y aún así era capaz de caminar a su lado (nerviosa y todo) pero lo hacía.

—Creo que estará bien, —Rukia se cruzó de brazos, parecía ligeramente preocupada, pero intentaba que no se le notara—, a él le gusta.

—¡¿Ah?! —Renji e Ichigo gritaron al tiempo y la joven tuvo que taparse los oídos.

—Quiero decir que le agrada, Inoue le regresó su brazo, ¿no lo recuerdan?, gracias a ella volvió a ser un Espada y también gracias a ella pudo pelear con Ichigo.

—Kuchiki-san es muy receptiva. —Urahara murmuró graciosamente y luego abrió ambos brazos—. Oh Renji-kun, si quieres quedarte aquí vas a tener que hacer la colada.

—¡¿Eh?! —El pelirrojo abrió grandes los ojos—. ¡Eso no es justo! —Y mientras se desataba una nueva pelea por las labores domésticas Ichigo giró la mirada a la calle por la que había desaparecido Orihime, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ichigo había faltado tanto últimamente a la escuela que no le hubiera resultado nada raro que lo obligaran a volver a hacer el curso. Sin embargo ese día se presentó muy puntual, zapatos bien voleados, camisa bien planchada y se colocó junto a la puerta en espera de ver aparecer a Orihime.

Había estado preocupado por ella toda la noche, de hecho él y Chad habían tratado de ir a dormir con ella, pero Urahara había dicho que aquello sería contraproducente.

—"Grimmjow-kun sólo confía en Inoue-san". —Bueno, tenía lógica, ¿quién podría desconfiar de Inoue con lo inocente que era?, de cualquier manera se encontraba bastante inquieto.

—Inoue-sempai.

—Hay viene Inoue-san. —Los murmullos emocionados de los estudiantes de cursos más bajos le hicieron saber que su amiga se acercaba, sin embargo parecía tan dormida que no giró a verlo hasta que carraspeó para hacerse notar.

—Oh, —con delicadeza la joven se talló un ojo—, Kurosaki-kun, buenos días.

—¿Estas bien? —Ichigo la siguió dentro del salón de clases como algún tipo de perro guardián.

—Sí. —Orihime ahogó un bostezo—. Es sólo que Grimmjow-kun no me dejo dormir en toda la noche.

—¿Qué? —Ichigo sintió que la boca se le secaba e inconscientemente apretó los puños—. ¿Qué te hizo?

—No paró de hablar, —Orihime se sentó en su banco y colocó el maletín junto a sus piernas—, ¿sabías que los Arrancar no necesitan dormir mucho?, me tape las orejas con la almohada pero… —Un nuevo bostezo la hizo parar de hablar un momento—. Él seguía insistiendo y si no contestaba me gritaba. —Un foco rojo se prendió en la mente de Ichigo.

—¿Dónde durmió él?

—Le prepare el sillón, pero como no durmió nada se negó a salir de mi cuarto. —Orihime acomodó la frente entre sus brazos y se ovilló en la paleta de su banco, con algo de suerte lograría dormir un poco antes de que iniciara la primera clase. Ichigo vio como su larga melena anaranjada le cubría parcialmente el rostro, ¡sabía que dejar a Grimmjow con ella era mala idea!, no dudaba que quisiera revivir viejas costumbres y amarrara a su amiga con cadenas sólo para divertirse.

Una fugaz imagen de Orihime amarrada a la cama gimoteando mientras Grimmjow hablaba acerca de sus batallas de manera maniática le provocó escalofríos.

Definitivamente no iba a quitarle el ojo a Orihime de ahí en adelante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ichigo en realidad no la estaba espiando, siguiendo, acosando o cosa parecida, simplemente había salido a dar una vuelta y curiosamente había parado a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de la chica de cabellos naranjas.

El caso es que antes de que pudiera pensar en hacerle una visita casual se había encontrado a la joven caminando con Grimmjow de regreso del centro comercial, aunque solo ella cargaba las bolsas.

—Escucha mujer, —el Espada no parecía muy contento—, estoy casi seguro de que la nieve de chocolate no debería comerse con arroz hervido.

—¿Por qué no? —Orihime parpadeó—. Sabe bueno.

—Es extraño. —Grimmjow gruñó, llevaba los brazos cruzados y la veía de reojo.

—Grimmjow-kun se queja por todo. —Los hombros de la chica se deprimieron.

—¡Tú eres la que lo hace todo mal! —El Arrancar gruñó, todo su cabello pareció erizarse.

—Si me dejaras dormir un poco más… —Orihime gimoteó.

—¡Si me dieras de comer comida de verdad! —Grimmjow vociferó y ella se encogió como un cachorro—. Con razón no te gustaba la comida que te llevaba Ulquiorra, con tus gustos extraños… —Grimmjow pareció meditar un poco en lo que Orihime lloriqueaba "lo siento por no ser normal"—. Oye, ¿Qué hacías con Ulquiorra?. —Parecía que esa pregunta le causaba gran curiosidad porque incluso dejo de caminar.

—¿Hacer? —Ingenua Inoue dirigió hacía él sus ojos grises—. Nada en realidad.

—Oh vamos. —Una descarada sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Arrancar—. Todos lo sabíamos en las Noches.

—¿Saber que? —Orihime parpadeó de manera tan inocente que Grimmjow rodó los ojos.

—Lo de tú y Ulquiorra.

—Bueno… —La joven echó a andar nuevamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo por balancearse con tantas bolsas de compra juntas—. Si no lo hacía por voluntad propia me obligaba. —Ichigo sintió que el corazón se le detenía, nunca más que en ese momento se sintió más satisfecho de que su molesto Hollow hubiera exterminado al cuarta espada.

—¿Y era placentero?

—¿Ah? —Orihime parecía perdida.

—¡Oh vamos! —Los ojos de Grimmjow parecían bailar en el éxtasis—. ¿O era tan parco en la cama como lo era en todo?

—¿La cama? —Orihime ladeó la cabeza—. A él le gustaba más el sillón.

—¿En el sillón? —Grimmjow se río bajito de tal manera que parecía un ronquido maligno—. Los serios son los peores.

—Al principio le tenía mucho miedo, —la mirada de Inoue se perdió en la lejanía—, pero creo que al final pudimos entendernos.

—Olvida eso, —Grimmjow se le arrimó tanto que la joven dio un brinco asustado a un lado—, cuéntame detalles.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—¿De que va ser tonta?, de esas noches en el sillón.

—Pero Grimmjow-kun, —Orihime giró a verlo como si sintiera pena de él—, en las Noches todo el tiempo es de noche.

—¿Quieres decir que lo hacían todo el tiempo?, —el Espada la miró con ojo critico—, ¿cómo es que aguantaste tanto? —Para esas alturas Ichigo no sabía si golpearlo, dejar ir su reiatsu para que ardiera el infierno o revivir a Ulquiorra solo para volver a matarlo.

—No me daba de comer todo el tiempo. —Orihime arqueó ambas cejas asombrada.

—¿Quién habla de comer?, —Grimmjow juntó mucho las cejas—, ¿o aquí así se le dice a hacerlo?

—¿Hacer qué? —Orihime parpadeó hacía él y el Arrancar tuvo el presentimiento (muy seguro) de que estaban hablando idiomas diferentes.

—Explícame bien una cosa, ¿qué es lo que hacía Ulquiorra en el sillón?

—Dormir. —El cabello naranja de la chica ondeó con el viento—. Bueno, no lo hizo muy seguido a ser sincera, pero parecía que le era más cómodo el sillón que la cama. —Grimmjow sintió que una vena se le saltaba en la frente.

—¿Y que era exactamente lo que te obligaba a hacer?

—Bueno, si no comía me obligaba. —Orihime miró al cielo—. Decía que me lo metería hasta la garganta.

—Tantos dobles sentidos… —Grimmjow suspiró con la última frase, Ichigo también se preguntó que es lo que estaría pensando exactamente Ulquiorra cuando le había dicho aquello a Orihime, negando con la cabeza se dijo que no quería saberlo y antes de que al Espada se le ocurriera decir otra cosa corrió hasta alcanzarlos.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —Inoue parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no ayudas con las bolsas? —El de cabello naranja le quito casi todas las compras a la chica y giró exasperado hacía Grimmjow—. Tú también comes.

—Bueno, —Grimmjow arqueó una ceja arrogante—, dado que muy pocos humanos pueden verme se vería extraño que un montón de bolsas flotaran alrededor de esta mujer.

—Uh… —Orihime miró al piso—. Ya me vieron extraño por conversar con la nada… ¡aunque estoy acostumbrada! —Ichigo sonrió al verla, de verdad que para unas cosas su amiga tenía unos pensamientos muy simples.

—Eres una mujer rara, —Grimmjow la observó arqueando ambas cejas—, que hables o no conmigo no hace que lo seas más.

—Silencio ya. —Ichigo ordenó cerrando los ojos y rascándose la oreja.

—¿Y a ti quien te invitó? —Grimmjow golpeó con un dedo el pecho del shinigami sustituto—. Esto es entre la mujer y yo. —De alguna manera le irritaba que se dirigiera de esa manera a Orihime.

—Soy el que carga las bolsas así que no molestes. —Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada, de los ojos de ambos saltaron chispas. Inoue sonrió nerviosamente y rebuscó en su bolsa las llaves de su apartamento.

—Uh… —En cuanto abrió la puerta se giró hacía ambos—. Kurosaki-kun… —Pero antes de que pudiera agradecer o intentar hacer cualquier otra cosa Ichigo entró de dos trancos al lugar y no pudo hacer más que hacerse a un lado.

—¿Dónde las pongo?

—En la cocina por favor. —Nerviosamente Inoue lo siguió, siempre que estaba en un lugar pequeño con Ichigo sentía que su presencia varonil la sobrepasaba.

—¿Esta vez harás de comer algo tragable? —Sin embargo la voz de Grimmjow tras ella le hizo recordar que no estaban solos.

—Uh. —La joven dio media vuelta y se encontró de bruces en el pecho del Espada, automáticamente dio un paso atrás frotándose la nariz—. Lo siento.

—Siempre te andas chocando conmigo. —El Arrancar arqueó una ceja—. Eres torpe. —Ichigo sin embargo entrecerró la mirada, no era que Inoue hubiera actuado torpemente, es que Grimmjow se había puesto demasiado cerca de ella a propósito, ¿qué pretendía?

—Quiero uno de esos sándwich de atún. —Grimmjow se tiró sobre el sillón y se arqueó como un gato—. Y rápido.

—Oye idiota… —Ichigo apretó un puño.

—Esta bien Kurosaki-kun. —Riendo con nerviosismo Inoue le sujetó el puño y lo bajó con lentitud—. Matsumoto-san también era así.

—No deberías permitirlo Inoue, —Ichigo soltó un suspiro—, a veces eres demasiado buena. —En cuanto hubo dicho aquello se dio cuenta de que la mano de la joven seguía sosteniendo la suya, su mirada se posó ahí y luego al frente, al parecer Grimmjow también había seguido atentamente aquel gesto. Abruptamente retiró la mano, pero Orihime no pareció notarlo, en lugar de eso se fue a la cocina canturreando algo que tenía que ver con atún.

—Oh. —Los ojos celestes del Arrancar lo miraron sin expresión.

—¿Oh, qué? —Automáticamente Ichigo se puso a la defensiva.

—Bueno era de esperarse, fuiste por ella a Hueco Mundo después de todo.

—¿De que hablas? —Pero Grimmjow ya no contestó, en lugar de eso se tendió en el sillón con los brazos a modo de almohada. Ichigo se revolvió nervioso, tenía una vaga idea de lo que el Espada se había figurado y no, no estaba tan seguro de que esos fueran sus sentimientos, es decir, Inoue era muy guapa, divertida y bondadosa, pero no es como si él la viera de otra manera que no fuera la estrictamente amistosa.

Recargándose contra la pared giró a ver de reojo la cocina dónde la joven se movía con encanto, debía admitir que siempre había sentido una cierta clase de debilidad por Inoue, generalmente era a la primera que le preguntaba si estaba bien y sus heridas le preocupaban mucho más que las de cualquier otro, pero eso era porqué si se ponían a comparar las habilidades de Inoue eran las menos combativas de todas, ella se hacía cargo de curar a los demás, pero a cambio debían cuidar de ella. No era como Rukia que podía enfrentarse a poderosos Hollows, Orihime era dulce y frágil, si no la cuidaba cualquiera podía quebrarla.

—¡Sándwich de atún! —La joven gritó muy feliz consigo misma extendiéndole a Grimmjow un enorme emparedado, el Espada abrió un ojo, la vio y se sentó en el sillón, lo primero que hizo fue acercar su nariz y oler—. No le he puesto nada raro esta vez. —Inoue infló las mejillas, Ichigo sintió que sus pupilas se abrían, no por el gesto si no a quien iba dirigido.

—Confiare en ti mujer. —El Arrancar le arrebató el sándwich—. Pero te voy a matar si descubro que pusiste caramelos o algo extraño.

—Siempre dices que vas a matarme. —Por un momento pareció que entristecía, pero luego se golpeó con el puño en la cabeza—. Pero no lo haces.

—Tsk. —Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua y empezó a comer. Ichigo sintió que aquello pasaba en cámara lenta, cierto, Inoue no era combativa, no tenía un poder espectacular, en una batalla era un poder casi nulo, pero ella tenía algo que no tenía nadie más, podía llegar al corazón del enemigo y hacerlo suyo, lo había logrado con Ulquiorra y Rurika y parecía que sin darse cuenta ahora hacía lo mismo con Grimmjow.

¿A cuantas personas se había ganado a lo largo de sus aventuras?, Ishida y Sado eran completamente suyos, se había ganado por entero la lealtad de Renji y Rukia, Matsumoto y Toushiro le expresaban fiel cariño, era la incondicional de Tatsuki, ¡había viajado en la espalda de Zaraki cuando eran enemigos!, ¡incluso Aizen parecía haber sentido debilidad por ella!, ni siquiera cuando le era completamente inservible había atentado en su contra, en lugar de eso la había comparado con el radiante sol.

—¿Quieres un sándwich Kurosaki-kun? —No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba Inoue frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad, sintió como si despertara de algún sueño.

—Sí, si claro.

—Si no lo pides de estricto atún te vas a vomitar. —Escuchó la voz de Grimmjow medio ahogada por el sillón.

—A Grimmjow-kun no le gustan de judías rojas con mayonesa. —Orihime hizo un mohín con la boca.

—¡Creo que yo también quiero de atún! —Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—¡Bien! —La chica apretó un puño entusiasta, iba a hacerle a Ichigo un sándwich de atún del que no pudiera quejarse, el joven la vio alejarse con un suspiro, no conocía de primera mano la cocina de Inoue, pero algo le decía que no sería buena idea arriesgarse.

No pasó mucho para que la joven apareciera con el emparerado y una sonrisa a juego, él tomó la comida y se preguntó si debía comer e irse o quedarse un rato más, Grimmjow no le daba precisamente buena espina.

—Oye mujer. —Después de terminar su sándwich Grimmjow se echó sobre el brazo del sillón dejando su cabeza colgando hacía bajo, su cabello celeste se meció a causa de la gravedad.

—Hum… —Orihime giró a verlo y se sonrojó tenuemente—. ¿Sí? —Ichigo observó atentamente su interacción, ciertamente el sexta espada era considerablemente apuesto a pesar de ser un Arrancar, ¿acaso Inoue…?

—¿No dijiste que ibas a bañarte cuando volviéramos de la tienda?

—¡Ah!, —La chica miró a Ichigo y cuando sus miradas chocaron volvió rápidamente la vista hacía Grimmjow poniéndose tiesa—. Sí pero…

—Ve a asearte Inoue. —Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y fue a sentarse al sillón al lado del de cabellos celestes—. Esperare a que termines para despedirme. —Porque si la conocía al menos un poco sabía que se estaba reprimiendo por su afán de ser una buena anfitriona, pero la imagen de ella bañándose en un departamento a solas con Grimmjow…

—Bueno… —La joven titubeó un momento, pero luego dio media vuelta corriendo—. No me tardo. —Acto seguido se metió en su habitación y la puerta se azotó al cerrarse.

—¿Y bien? —En cuanto dejó de verla Grimmjow se incorporó quedando con las piernas abiertas en una pose fanfarrona.

—¿Bien qué? —El de cabello naranja también se puso a la defensiva.

—Ya puedes irte.

—No voy a irme. —Ichigo frunció aún más el ceño—. Vete tú si quieres.

—No te soporto. —Grimmjow pasó ambas manos tras su nuca.

—Pues tú tampoco eres tan agradable para que te lo sepas. —Un tic empezó a latir en su frente y en ese momento se escuchó el agua corriendo por la regadera.

—Tu princesita es harto extraña. —El sexta Espada se cruzó de brazos cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—¿Qué?, ¿Inoue?

—¿Sabías que habla sola como loca?, además lloriquea por todo y si hago un comentario sobre algo termina divagando sobre otra cosa.

—Uh. —De cierta manera entendía su confusión—. Así es ella en realidad.

—Nos ha engañado a todos en las Noches, siempre estaba ahí siendo seria y mirando a todos con valor, además como Aizen decía que era su princesa…

—¿Aizen? —Automáticamente sintió que su rostro se ensombrecía.

—Todos creíamos que Ulquiorra la pasaba bomba con ella, era su mascota.

—No hables así de Inoue. —Al instante sintió que su puño se tensaba, pero Grimmjow estaba mirando al techo y no le hizo caso.

—Ese idota del quinta Espada se venía al imaginársela. —Ichigo realmente no quería tener una conversación como aquella, inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—¿Podrías callarte?

—¿Qué? —Grimmjow lo miró con extrañeza, pero casi al instante una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro—, ¿qué?, esta buena, tiene una cintura chiquitisima y una cara de muñeca, sin olvidar sus enormes pechos, claro esta.

—He dicho que te calles. —El puño de Ichigo se apretó tanto que sintió como se restiraban sus tendones, pero tal actitud provocó que Grimmjow se levantara engreído y divertido.

—Aunque ella no hiciera nada tiene un cuerpecito que llevaría al placer a cualquiera, ¿no crees?

—No hables más de Inoue. —Su voz era una ronca advertencia, Grimmjow lo miró aún más divertido, quería la revancha con ese sujeto, no es que aquella chica lo hubiera atraído sexualmente a ser sincero, estaba buena, pero había sido esa mujer la que le había regresado su brazo, por mucho que fanfarroneara con ella e intentara intimidarla lo cierto es que no había manera de que pudiera pagar una deuda como esa. De una manera u otra estaba atado a ella (no que le fuera a decir a alguien), pero si podía usarla para hacer rabiar a aquel estupido shinigami bienvenido fuera el método.

—¿Sabes qué?, quizás esta noche me cuele en su habitación, no creo que le sepa mal que le toque un par de cosas… —No pudo terminar de hablar el reiatsu de Ichigo lo golpeó con tal fuerza que tuvo que afianzarse al brazo del sillón, los ojos del joven brillaban casi dorados, él a su vez se puso en posición ofensiva, sus colmillos sobresalieron a juego con la mueca de satisfacción que venía de la mano de una pelea.

—¡Voy a matarte!

—¡Alto! —Ambos pararon de golpe, no porque lo hubieran querido en realidad, Inoue se había atravesado en medio de ambos colocando un escudo que los frenó al instante, ambos abrieron ligeramente los ojos al darse cuenta que efectivamente había podido detenerlos con su poder, eso y que…

Ichigo abrió la boca, quería decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron bien enredadas en una maraña de pensamientos confusos. Inoue estaba parada en medio de ellos, descalza, apenas con una pequeña toalla blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, sus muslos húmedos sobresaliendo coquetamente y el inicio de sus senos a juego con su agitada respiración, el cabello le caía suelto y mojado hasta por debajo de la cadera.

¡Oh Dios!, su amiga era el pecado vuelto mujer.

—Ah… ¿Kurosaki-kun? —Ella deshizo la técnica empezando a sentirse incomoda por la manera en la que el shinigami sustituto la estaba viendo, una mirada que era intensa y fija, ¿se habría enojado por haber detenido su pelea?, ¡es que si no lo hacía iban a destruir el departamento con sus poderes!

—Mujer. —La voz de Grimmjow la distrajo y giró hacía él—. No sabía que se podía salir frente a los hombres con tan poca ropa.

—¡Ah! —Al instante la chica se dejo caer al piso cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos y sonrojándose furiosamente—. ¡Yo me estaba terminando de bañar y luego, los ruidos, pelea, corrí, no me di cuenta, ya no podré casarme! —Por la manera en que sus mejillas estaban enrojeciendo parecía muy probable que fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro, además empezaba a decir sandeces.

—No… —Ichigo en realidad no tenía idea de qué decir, así que sólo se frotó la nuca intentando mirar a otro lado y fallando en el proceso—. Es decir…

—Lo-lo siento. —Para su sorpresa los ojos de la joven empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no podía creerlo, pero Inoue Orihime una de las chicas más poco convencionales del mundo estaba ahí frente a él a punto de llorar de vergüenza.

—No llores si tú lo has provocado. —Grimmjow le rugió incomodo ante la demostración de sentimientos humanos.

—¡Ha-Hai! —Orihime alzó la mirada hacía él y asintió tragándose las lágrimas e intentando acatar la orden como una niña pequeña, pero entonces sintió algo calido caer sobre su cabeza e instintivamente levantó la mirada, Ichigo estaba ahí, le había traído una manta y justo ahora la ayudaba a ponerse en pie arropándola con ella.

—Lo siento Inoue, —sus ojos castaños eran amables—, fue nuestra culpa por querer pelear aquí.

—Uh… —Ichigo sólo le había dejado el rostro descubierto—. Gracias.

—De nada. —Cuando el joven sonreía de esa manera sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza como un tambor.

—Sigo aquí. —Grimmjow los interrumpió con un gruñido, Orihime volvió a enrojecer y se fue entre tropiezos a su cuarto dejando a Ichigo con las manos al frente, como si aún la estuviera sujetando por los hombros—. Ya se baño, ya vete. —Grimmjow se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con fijeza.

—Pues lo siento mucho, —Ichigo imitó el gesto mostrando su posición—, pero me voy a quedar a dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Orihime en realidad no estaba muy segura de cómo había ocurrido, pero de una manera u otra había acabado enfundada en su piyama de conejitos y acostada en su cama con la sabana hasta la nariz. Eso obviamente no era un problema, era de noche y era normal que durmiera, lo verdaderamente extraordinario era que…

—Muévete.

—Muévete tú. —Los susurros molestos de ambos muchachos fueron claros para ella y echó una rápida mirada al piso, tanto Grimmjow como Ichigo estaban ahí, acostados en el suelo a un lado de su cama, ¡¿cómo había ocurrido algo así?!, estaba segura de que una chica respetable no podía dejar entrar un chico a su apartamento, ¡mucho menos dos!, además compartir su casa con Grimmjow ya había sido malo, pero saber que Ichigo también estaba ahí ponía su cuerpo en tal estado nervioso que no podría pegar ojo en toda la noche, ¿por qué no se habían ido al sillón como se los había propuesto?

Sintiendo que su estomago se hacía un nudo se hizo un ovillo entre las sabanas, ¡además desde el incidente de la tarde no había podido ver a ninguno de los dos a la cara!, lo único que quería era que alguien fuera a rescatarla, Rukia, Tatsuki, Matsumoto, ¡quien fuera!

—No te me acerques tanto.

—¡No te acerques tú! —Tímidamente Inoue volvió a mirar hacía ellos, estaban dormidos sobre el suelo, ni siquiera habían aceptado una almohada y como sus hombros rozaban no hacían más que aventarse el uno al otro. Ichigo había dicho que se quedaría porque no confiaba en Grimmjow y bueno, no es como si fuera el mejor tipo del planeta, pero creía que no le haría daño (en todo caso no demasiado), pero Ichigo no la había escuchado y por otro lado aún estaba tan avergonzada que no le había puesto mucho empeño a su conversación con él.

Suponía que en cualquier otra ocasión tener a Ichigo en su cuarto habría sido motivo para mil fantasías extrañas, pero en la presente ocasión era más incomodo que otra cosa. Con un suspiro se encogió sobre si misma como en posición fetal y empezó a contar borreguitos, cuando se aburrió empezó a ponerle a los borregos la cara de sus amigos, eso fue un poco más divertido (Toushiro en piel de borrego se veía muy tierno), pero cuando llego a mil quinientos sin que surtiera efecto rodó sobre si misma y miró el techo, ya llevaba bastante rato sin que se oyeran quejas de parte de los muchachos así que se sujetó del filo de la cama y asomó la cabeza por una orilla.

Grimmjow era el que estaba dormido más cerca de ella, con los brazos extendidos y las largas pestañas brillando a la luz de la luna, dormido tenía una expresión muy calma y era realmente apuesto, cuando estaba despierto le causaba más miedo que cualquier otro sentimiento. A su lado Ichigo descansaba con la misma playera roja con la que había llegado y los pantalones de mezclilla, verlo le produjo un instantáneo vuelco de corazón, Ichigo le había parecido apuesto desde siempre, pero dormido era incluso más irresistible.

Ella sabía que mucha gente la consideraba realmente preciosa, pero ella no creía que lo fuera tanto, ¡Ichigo si que llamaba la atención!, con esos ojos profundos, la mandíbula fuerte, los pectorales musculosos y los brazos que se dibujaban viriles y firmes. Él era el sueño de cualquier princesa, lastima que ella no fuera una princesa.

Sus ojos lo miraron con calidez, cuando estaba cerca de Ichigo sentía que todo brillaba alrededor, sentía que él podría protegerla de cualquier cosa, pero debía dejar de pensar de esa manera, por depender tanto de él le habían causado daño en el pasado.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde lo de Hueco Mundo y aún así él seguía intentando cuidar de ella como en aquel entonces, cuando su poder no servía más que para causar problemas entre ambos bandos.

Entristecida apretó los labios y sin darse cuenta se inclinó un poco más hacía delante, al instante su larga cabellera cayó en espirales sobre Grimmjow lo que provocó que sus pupilas se dilataran aterradas (el Espada se despertaría amenazando con rebanarla en mil pedazos por semejante atrevimiento), sin embargo —y para su enorme sorpresa— Grimmjow apenas sonrió tenuemente y enredó un dedo contra un mechón de cabello, casi como si fuera una bola de estambre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no era Grimmjow algo así como un gato?, cuando se transformaba tenía orejitas y todo, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para apartar pensamientos que no le iban a ayudar de nada en semejante situación.

—Grimmjow-kun… —Susurró despacio intentando tirar la cabeza hacía atrás para que la soltara, pero nada, parecía que el Espada estaba soñando algo agradable, ¡debía soltarse antes de que despertara!, a saber lo que haría el Arrancar si la veía en esa posición, podía ser desde un "¿qué me ves?", hasta ponerse realmente irritable diciendo que lo espiaba o algo así.

—Grimmjow-kun. —Cerrando los ojos para aguantar mejor el dolor volvió a tirar de su cabeza, pero Grimmjow apretó aún más el cabello entre sus dedos—. ¡Ou! —La joven se quejó por lo bajo mientras pequeñas lagrimitas aparecían en la comisura de sus ojos, no le quedaba de otra más que tratar de abrirle los dedos al Espada e intentar liberarse (y si lograba hacerlo sin despertarlo que mejor). Titubeante dirigió su mano hacía la mano grande y morena del joven, de los nervios se mordió el labio, ya casi lo alcanzaba, ya casi…

Una mano sujetó la suya a medio camino sacándole un susto de muerte, asustada levantó la vista solo para notar con aturdimiento que Ichigo la observaba fijamente mientras su mano la sujetaba férreamente por la muñeca.

—Ku-Kurosaki-kun… —Sintió como si la voz se le muriera entre los labios.

—¿Qué haces? —Normalmente la voz de su amigo hacía ella era amable y suave, pero esta vez lucía casi enfadado, el sentimiento la golpeó dejándola inestable.

—Yo… —Miró a Grimmjow sin saber como iba a explicarle que se había levantado a media noche para poder verlo dormir y que al hacerlo había dejado caer su cabello sobre el Espada con desastrosos resultados.

—¿Él te gusta? —La voz de Ichigo era firme, por lo mismo no pudo pensar que aquello se trataba de una broma.

—¿Kurosaki-kun?

—¿Te gusta Grimmjow? —El agarre en su muñeca seguía siendo férreo y los ojos castaños del muchacho estaban fijos en los de ella, ¿no era un sueño, cierto?, ¿entonces porqué parecía que lo que estaba pasando no tenía sentido?

—Me-me estas lastimando… —No supo que más decir, quería preguntarle al chico frente a ella si era Kurosaki-kun en realidad, pero si sonaba tonto en su mente suponía que sonaría aún peor si lo decía. Ichigo aflojó el agarre, pero no la soltó. Estaban ahí, con un Arrancar de cabellos celestes dormido en medio de ambos, ¿era su imaginación o costaba incluso respirar?

—¿Te ha hecho algo?

—¿Quién? —Orihime negó lentamente con la cabeza—. No entiendo.

—¿En las Noches?, o aquí, ¿te obligó a algo?, —los ojos de Ichigo estaban fijos en ella, con la intensidad que le ponía a todas sus batallas—, ese día cuando fui por ti a Hueco Mundo él dijo que te habían hecho algo, que por dentro te habían lastimado.

—¡No!, yo no… —Sus labios temblaron observando al chico de cabello naranja frente a ella, era cierto, algo había ocurrido, algo que no recordaba muy bien, pero a veces se sentía como una autómata que tenía que repetir que su existencia era sólo para servir a Aizen-sama y sus deseos. En esos días encerrada en el calabozo dónde solo Ulquiorra hacía acto de presencia a veces sentía que estaba enloqueciendo, que sus fuerzas menguaban, ¿a eso se refería al decir que la habían lastimado?

—Entonces es cierto. —Ichigo volvió a apretar su muñeca con fuerza, viéndola a los ojos con algo que parecía culpa y rabia—. Te lastimaron.

—No, yo…

—Prometí que te protegería pero yo no…

—¡No!, no es como tu crees Kurosaki-kun. —Afligida desvió la mirada—. Yo fui con Aizen porque quería protegerlos, yo quería serles útil, no quería ser una molestia, si alguien falló fui yo, ¡tú fuiste magnifico Kurosaki-kun! —Ante sus palabras Ichigo entreabrió los labios sin acabar de creerlo, sin acabar de comprender que a pesar de todo, aquella joven frente a él siempre lo veía de esa manera, como si él fuera lo mejor y lo más poderoso de ese mundo, a pesar de haber fallado en protegerla tantas veces.

—Inoue…

—Grimmjow-kun no me ha hecho nada, —Orihime dirigió esta vez su mirada al Espada que seguía durmiendo—, de hecho me ayudo varias veces, fue… fue un poco rudo, pero gracias a él pude ayudarte, ¡pude reunirme de nuevo con Kurosaki-kun!, por eso… —Sus ojos grises brillaron con dulzura, Ichigo no supo lo que ocurrió, no lo entendió, sólo supo que el corazón le dolía cuando ella veía de esa manera a Grimmjow, que no quería que lo viera así. Fue el mismo sentimiento que lo atacó cuando Tsukishima le restregó en la cara que Orihime lo llamaba por celular como si estuviera enamorada de él, era ese mismo sentimiento de hacer daño, de golpear a alguien.

No lo sopesó, no vio los pros y los contras, ni siquiera fue plenamente consciente de sus acciones, la sujetó por los hombros y la tiró hacía él, Orihime estuvo a punto de gritar, pero él cubrió su boca con la suya, los ojos de la joven se abrieron grandes en la oscuridad, como si no acabara de creerlo, él le devolvió la mirada que era mezcla de confusión y agonía.

¡Estaba mal, estaba mal!, se suponía que se había quedado a dormir para que Grimmjow no intentara lo que justo él estaba haciendo en esos momentos, intentó forzarse a separarse de ella, pero en lugar de eso pasó un brazo por su espalda y la apegó más a él, debido a que Orihime seguía con la mitad del cuerpo arriba de la cama su único apoyo era su propio cuerpo.

Ella tembló en sus brazos, pero no hizo nada por separarse, sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros e Ichigo no supo si lo hacía como un gesto de corresponderle o porque tenía miedo de caer. Sentía su respiración agitada sobre su propio cuerpo y sus curvas pegándose a él a pesar de la holgada piyama.

—_Con lengua Rey. —_Escuchó a su Hollow susurrándole inquieto al oído—. _Que sepa que es nuestra, que sepa que es del Rey. —_No quería escucharlo, quería parar y pedirle perdón a Orihime, decirle que apreciaba su amistad más que cualquier otra cosa, que dejarían ese desafortunado incidente en el pasado, que… —_¿O vas a dejársela al gatito Rey? —_La voz de su Hollow lo golpeó con fuerza, se tensó por entero.

—Ku-Kurosaki-kun… —Agitada Orihime intentó soltarse de su agarre para preguntar que estaba sucediendo, pero no pudo, los ojos de Ichigo estaban brillando de una manera extraña.

—Yo soy el rey.

—¿Ah? —Fue lo último que pudo decir, Ichigo la estampó contra él provocando que sus piernas resbalaran de la cama, estuvo casi segura de que le había caído encima a Grimmjow, que por el repentino impacto soltó su cabello, luego todo fue una confusión, arriba fue abajo, todo se volvió oscuridad y sintió como la lengua de Ichigo entraba bruscamente invadiendo su cavidad. Por lo repentino intentó zafarse, pero el cuerpo de Ichigo la estaba reteniendo contra el piso, su rodilla estaba entre sus piernas inmovilizándola. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de carmín, ¿era un sueño?, debía serlo, seguro que sin querer se había quedado dormida mientras contaba ovejas, seguro que fue cuando Toushiro saltaba la cerca en su piel de borrego, ¡se veía tan mono!

—¿Eh? —Grimmjow se levantó somnoliento y fastidiado, algo le había caído encima sofocándolo—. ¿Qué rayos? —Abrió la boca y los ojos sin acabarlo de creer cuando descubrió a centímetros de él al shinigami sustituto sobre su anfitriona, al parecer muy entretenidos con alguna clase de preámbulo a la reproducción humana.

—No soy precisamente vouyerista, pero si me dan el espectáculo lo acepto, —al instante Orihime giró hacía él horrorizada y el joven shinigami se puso pálido—, sólo dejen voy por unas palomitas, ya vuelvo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

—Bueno, no me esperaba esto. —Renji miró la escena frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

—A Orihime se le notaba que le gustaba Ichigo, —Rukia se encogió de hombros—, y aunque él es medio estupido tampoco es tan tonto.

—¿Pero no es extraño? —El pelirrojo frunció un poco el ceño, pero Rukia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de aceptación. Frente a ellos una sonrojada y titubeante Orihime se encontraba en medio de dos chicos, uno de ellos, el de cabello naranja, la sujetaba de la mano con propiedad, el otro la jalaba de un brazo.

—¡Ya te he dicho que la sueltes, es mi novia!

—¡Es mi casera, dámela!

—¡Vete a dormir a la calle!

—¡Duérmete tú en la calle, yo quiero sándwich de atún!

—¡No es tu sirvienta!

—Chicos… —Preocupada Orihime lloriqueó—. Me van a quebrar.

—¡Urahara-san, manda a Grimmjow a otra casa, no lo quiero con Orihime!

—¡Y yo he dicho que sólo estaré con ella, aparta shinigami estupido!

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—¿Sabes?, —Renji sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa—, me da un poco de pena. —Rukia soltó un hondo, muy hondo suspiro.

—Ni que lo digas, ¿quieres sandia?

—Seguro. —Y ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la cocina haciendo oídos sordos de aquella pelea campal, solo esperaban que esos dos no volvieran a pelear en serio, la última vez explicarle semejante explosión a la sociedad de almas no había sido ni por asomo fácil.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Tenía el inicio de este oneshot desde que termine de ver Bleach, pero sólo hasta ahora me dio por terminarlo, ¡adoro a Orihime! Y Grimmjow como tercero en discordia me agrada.

Un beso a todos y gracias por leer Ciao

_10 de marzo del 2013 Domingo _


End file.
